Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hello, sir. You deleted my creepypasta "Cell 42" and I can understand why. It wasn't very good, but still, it was better than a few others I've read (example: White Grounder). If you bring it back, I promise to improve it. If you don't don't bring it back, I would just like to say that I'm sorry, and I will try harder next time.PS, here is a link to White Grounder: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/White_Grounder TheKillerM (talk) 15:35, January 27, 2014 (UTC)TheKillerM Cell 42 Michael Ginsburg A Guardian Angel I don't believe that my story should have been deleted. I put a lot of effort into it and was given the okay to remake my old pasta into a better one by ImGonnaBeThatGuy. I think i did much better this time and would greatly appreciate the undeletion of my story. the original which was much worse than this one, got a lot of great feedback so I ask you to take this all into consideration. --ModeratelyMorbid (talk) 07:08, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I gave him the go ahead to post a revised version that he worked on at my workshop wiki. He hasn't done it yet, but when he does he has been given permission. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What was on that hard drive appeal I dont understand why my creepypasta was deleted I read the guidelines very throughly to make sure i didnt break any of the site rules, and the page was edited numerous times to assure there was no spelling errors of any sort. If you need another copy of the story, simply request for one and i will add it on. Otherwise include a reason for the deletion : Note: spelling errors aren't the only thing that matters. It's not made clear enough on the quality standards page right now (as it is outdated), but the pasta itself has to actually be good. Also please sign your posts if you want me to review your story. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:40, January 10, 2014 (UTC) His Own War I wrote this story at the spur of the moment last night and came back to check on it. I don't know how to use the new visual script or whatever and I haven't posted in forever so I may have done the article listing incorrectly. If you would put my story back and make it so it's in the correct format, I'd appreciate that. My story isn't meant to be really creepy or anything. I just wanted to tell the story of some poor chump who goes bonkers because of the violence of war. Thanks for your time. P.S. I'd like to know why it was deleted in the first place. --SmileDog27 (talk) 05:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Set the World Free My second pasta was deleted seconds after it was posted by USER:ImGonnaBeThatGuy. When I asked why it was deleted, he simply said it sucked. The end. No advice. Just "It sucks." I would really like to have this on the Wiki so I can recive feedback and make new pastas better. Only-Alchemist (talk) 18:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Only-Alchemist 'Sonic.exe' Can you Undelete the sonic.exe Creepypasta? It's a rather important creepypasta and its on the featured reads so can you bring it back or atleast edit it? Griffin947 (talk) 22:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :No. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete this page. For all I know, there wasn't a single reason to even consider its deletion.--Dinner111 (talk) 22:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Really? You can't think of even one reason? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :I thought I had made it pretty clear in the deletion summary, but I'll go ahead and explain it to you anyway. It fell below the quality standards not in that it had bad grammar/spelling (although the grammar was not exactly the best around), but in that it is (1) terribly written, (2) uses the stalest of video game clichés completely unironically*, and (3) is a bad example of what a creepypasta is and should be. In fact, if it weren't for its popularity, it would just be another shitty vg pasta, long forgotten in the deletion log. Instead, it is THE bad video game pasta and is thus responsible for an influx of shitty video game pastas rehashing its general formula (if not directly ripping it off). :TL;DR: It doesn't meet the quality standards and it's a bad influence to aspiring/wannabe pasta writers. I would have a harder time thinking of reasons NOT to delete it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) : No, "hyper-realistic" did not originate from this pasta, nor did "I AM GOD", blood, hyper-realistic blood, or any other cliché used therein; this was written in like 2012, those were already done to death by the time it came around. The Party My creepypasta was deleted and I don't know why. It was first creepypasta and now it's deleted. Sure it had a few cilches but come one it's my first creepypasta. Please bring it back. ~CreepyReader99 Nightmare lane please can you tell whats wrongh with my pasta its creepy spelling right i think please tell me and i will fix it LOLSKELTONS or anyone else.Please give me a good reason and i will fix it i really like it thank you Talking to Myself So, I'm pretty sure I know why the story was deleted the first time, I accidently added it to "insanity", so sorry about that, my mistake, and also sorry about trying to re-upload it, I thought that was the reason it was taken down, but I guess not. I probably should've talken to an admin before re-uploading it, but I just wanted to get it out there for people to read. It's cool if the pasta's not good enough or anything, I'll understand, really I guess I'm just looking for a reason it was deleted, and also am hoping for you all to re-consider. Killertoast248(talk)10:17, January 7, 2014) :I do like the ending of this; but it's just one of those articles that just seem to have the "pointless violence makes it scary" cliché. Plus, you also re-uploaded it as well, before petitioning it in the Deletion Appeal. Lord Canos story (Re-done) Hello, I have fixed the mistakes on my story and have gotten rid of the things that where cliche. I would love it if someone would look at my re-done copy of the story. I got a long message on why it didn't work and I fixed all of the things that where in that message. Please look at my re-done copy of the story. http://pastebin.com/kX4EF3qC LordCanos (talk) 20:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Lord Canos Call Me "Curiosity" Okay, so my pasta was deleted and I'm guessing it's because it was too short, but I'd like to know why exactly it was deleted. Also, it was creepy, was it not? Or did it really just come off as stupid? NeverAlone3245 (talk) 11:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC)NeverAlone3245NeverAlone3245 (talk) 11:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :It lakes story/content. You can have a pasta that short, but it needs to be really strong. This reads more like a joke and that kills any of the creepiness. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) The Devil of the Pine Barrens: remade Here is the link to the pastebin verson of my newest verson. I hope that its good enough to post back onto this site. I accidentally posted this twice because the previous one had a misspell. Right Move to Make Hi, it's me again. I just wish to know what was wrong with Right Move to Make. I honestly thought that the vague nature of it made it creey for the overactive imagination, but I may have been wrong. Was it under quality? Was it just not creepy enough? Did you not know I wrote Schuld, the story that it connected to? Should I put this in the spinpasta wiki instead? If it really doesn't work in the Creepypasta Wiki I'm fine if it doesn't get put back up, but I would like to know why it was removed. Dark Brichan (talk) 05:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Dark Brichan Team Fortess 2:Demon inside a hat So my creepypasta was deleted for no given reason. I was about to edit it and it was just gone without a given reason what so ever. Can you please tell me why did you delete it? : Because it fell below our quality standards (this means it was bad). I really don't think I have to explain this, we haven't even accepted a single TF2 pasta for months now and video game pastas are all but completely blacklisted. I recommend you take a look at Creepy Clichés and How to Write Creepypasta. Oh, and please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I Wouldn't Worry About The Skinwalker I meant to keep the story as I had found it but if it's enough of an eyesore by doing so then I could fix it up to look at least somewhat decent. Zisowan (talk) 19:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 7 Little Monsters. Hi, this was my first pasta (I made on another account) and I feel that deleting my pasta infringes on my 1st amendment rights. (I live in the US). So can it be un deleted, or if I get denied, can I get the text? (I lost it due to a virus), so I can save it, after all it is my work and I want to save it. I promise that if it is denied and I get the text I will not attempt to re post it. Thanks. Youtubepooper12345 (talk) 23:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : First amendment rights? Really? By this logic, if a book publishing firm were to reject your work, they would be in infringing on your first amendment rights too, regardless of whether or not they are situated in America. I'm rejecting this appeal partly because of your sheer ignorance of how US law works, but mostly because the story is bad. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I just want to explain the 1st amendment to you. If you come into any kind of private establishment, whether it's a house, a restaurant, even a website, then your 1st amendment rights really don't mean a thing. If came into your house and started mouthing off and saying stuff you didn't like, you would have every right to kick me out, even though you were infringing on my first amendment rights. The same goes for your story on this website. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :And here's a copy of your story: http://pastebin.com/mKLN3cCf --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The Pied Piper Cometh I dont understand. I keep putting original pastas up on here only for them to be deleted. I do not copy anything. That one I though of myself and I jsut want to know what I can do to stop them from being deleted. My pasta is The Pied Piper Cometh Him My first and only post was denied for no reason Him, was part one of an original story. And the image attached was an original drawing. So why was it deleted? : Denied because you reposted it after making this appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) What if... Wrote story What if... Yesterday and uploaded today for public viewing. Original content written by myself, had it checked over by two third parties before uploading to check it over. On original upload had a minor alteration by a fellow writer, which to me makes it seem like it was being solely improved. 30 minutes later was deleted by LOLSKELETONS and with no written reason, on reupload was deleted again with once again no reason on initial deletion. If reasons are given, will happily take them to light and rewrite, but from current stance appears as an improper use of power. With respects Therightway79 (talk) 13:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Artistic Alex Hello.. I'm kind of new here and I would like to know why my pasta was deleted? I mean I didn't think I did anything wrong.. It was Artistic Alex. If you could possibly explain what I did wrong and how I may fix it? "Tell Them I'm Sorry" Deletion. Hey there, recently my pasta got deleted for pretty much no reason. It wasn't a spin off, and definitely wasn't a video game pasta. I don't know if I made a mistake or it doesn't "qualify" as a creepypasta, but I'm pretty annoyed. The fact that I also only saved the unfinished version of the pasta on my laptop, and forgot to save the finished version makes it even worse. The pasta was pretty damn legthy, and my first pasta happens to be a lot shorter and probably of less quality, yet this one is deleted? I've asked around on chat and heard it could of been an accident, but either way I'd like my pasta to be undeleted. I also apologize if I make any errors on the appeal, considering I've never had to go as far as to appeal for one of my pasta's being deleted. ( Tell Them I'm Sorry ) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Them_I'm_Sorry Captain Zodd of Astora (talk) 19:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sims 3 Easter Egg Hi, I'm kind of puzzled as to why the Sims 3 Easter Egg pasta was deleted. If it was due to the "found on /v/" bit at the beginning, then I can assure you it was all original, and that was entirely for flavour. If it was due to quality issues, then I'd be interested in discussing how it could be improved. Horror isn't really my forte, so I'd like to learn. Drillgorg (talk) 01:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why it was deleted was because it was a Video Game article, which this wiki doesn't accept anymore. Plus the usage of the meme terms giving off the light on this, supposedly, dark story. Silent Footsteps on the Hill Hey, I'm Xplosive48 (talk) 13:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) . My short poem that I was very fond of has been deleted: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Footsteps_on_the_Hill Please, I need this poem for my university course. I do not know why it has been deleted; it wasn't in any violation of any rule, and if it was, it was because it was unfairly edited by somebody other than me without my permission. Please review this deletion. I'm utterly confused. Thankyou, Xplosive48 (talk) 13:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) . Hunt I am here to talk about the deletion of my story Hunt. I believe I followed all the standards for a creepy past but if I am wrong please explain what it was that I did wrong. As this was my first pasta I would not be surprised of there were any wrong doings on my part. Furthermore I uploaded this pasta quite some time ago and it was never deleted was it for my newest addition to it , the note I left at the bottom of the page? If so them I will gladly delete that portion and hope to re upload my story. --Rexflame9 (talk) 20:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC)Rexflame9 Slenders BackStory hello my name is Samuel Hancock I am wondering something about you sir I noticed the only delete gaming Pastas and you are over abusing your power sir how would you feel if I were to delete some of your pastas.and another thing I was still working on the pasta before it got deleted I am waiting for my girlfriend again back from whatever she's going to she can help me think of some good ideas for it by the way thank you for your deletion really gets annoying when people abuse their power I mean how would you feel someone with you delete your pastas metaphorically speaking anyway as I was saying thank you for your deletion it really gets on my Fucking nerves anyway thank you for as I was saying thank you Everyone Makes Mistakes Everyone Makes Mistakes was my first story, and it has been deleted less than a minute after it has been created. I followed the rules and proofread my story many times. I didn't do any spinoffs or make mistakes as far as I could see. May I please have my story undeleted, or at least could you explain why it was deleted? ROKBOT3000 (talk) 05:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :1. The names of the characters were just... silly. When I took a glance at this, I thought I was reading a Mario pasta, and was going to link you a link to Spinpasta. Use simple names, like Anthony, Bartholomew, or even Bob. And finally 3. You used blood, bones, and violence to try to reach the shock value. But it really didn't. 23:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Under the Bed Hey, I'm TheGuyBehindYou, or Daniel Bainbridge, and you recently deleted the page I made, called "Under the Bed". Im not here to harass admins or moderators, but im here to explain why you shouldn't have deleted it. On the main page, it clearly states ,"In short, a creepypasta is a short story that is posted on the internet that is designed to unnerve and shock the reader." To me, that makes complete sense. But what doesn't make sense is how you guys deleted it. The story, "Under the Bed," is a perfect example of how a creepypasta is sopose to "Shock" the reader. There's a story, and then something creepy, or scary happens, but the part the really freaks us out is the last sentence of the story. For example, in "Jeff the Killer," He says "GO TO SLEEP" in the last sentence. Thats the part that really sent shivers down my spine. Obviously, its not creepy to me anymore, but it was at the time I read it. You don't have to accept this, but I just want you to think twice, or maybe even three times before deleting a story. I can understand you deleting this page, because it wasn't completely well written. But still. Thank you for your patience. TheGuyBehindYou (talk) 22:35, January 20, 2014 (UTC)TheGuyBehindYou :It was one of those stories that tried to bring shock value by a person forgetting a cell phone at the house. It was more like a campfire story that you would tell your friends, rather than leaning towards creepy. And, to get to the people who delete the stories. Please read these, especially the bottom. 23:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Camping in the Woods Why was "Camping in the Woods" deleted? What rule did I break? Goyim (talk) 23:13, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : Short and lacking in story/content. Generic. Overall very subpar; would not consider for re-addition on this site. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) The Mooring Deletion Appeal My story was deleted within about a minute and i do not know why?. If i have done something wrong i will have to brush up on the rules, but i would not really want you to put it back up if you think it failed in quality , all i ask is that you could send it me so i could save it as i did not get a chance to save it before you deleted it. Thanks -Emrys Left 4 Strange You may be "mass deleting gaming pastas", but I'm so damn offended that you wouldn't even TELL ME before you deleted my page. Since when was this wiki stuck up about who could or couldn't post stories? If it was decently written, nobody cared. I didn't have this story on ANY OTHER SITE, and it's not even on my computer anymore. I can't even come back here to reference my past-versus-present growth. It makes me so angry to think that you'd go around deleting everyone's things just because you think that video gaming creepypastas suck. Do you have any idea at all how much work we put into these? At least have the decency to let my get my story back so I can repost it somewhere else. IT'S SO FUCK. (talk) 01:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) You could go to this "other site" and rewrite it. TheKillerM (talk) 19:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC)TheKillerM You have been warned! I feel my story should be undeleted because there were no spelling or grammatical errors. It was also a good story from two points of view creating more information. Also I worked really hard on this it took me an hour and a half. I was so excited I told my mom and my little sister, my sister was so excited to read my story but was so upset she couldn't because it was deleted. Me and my sister (who by the way love this website and are on it 24/7) where so excited to contribute, however we don't want this to happen to all the stories we work hard on. I understand some stories need to be deleted due to so many stories but it would be nice to get a warning before you delete our stories so we can save them and make them better. Thank you so much for your time, Dana365489 (talk) 22:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC)dana365489 ANGEL I would like to know why did it get deleted? It was my first time ever writing a creepypasta and i've never did anything like this before. Thank you in advance. Fudojikichimo (talk) 01:17, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Alice Killings: The Fifth Alice Ok, why? This was my first pasta, and yet it was deleted. Why? My pasta was The Alice Killings: The Fifth Alice.DeadBoyWalking (talk) 07:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :# Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoffs :# Quality reasons : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, understandable.--DeadBoyWalking (talk) 10:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Scarred Melanie = Rejected Crap, Scarred Melanie was deleted. I was going to show my friends that pasta because I was using Melanie for a roleplay... -_-' I understand it was quite un-detailed, I was very tired while writing it. ~Memescatsgore2004 Jinxed Jinny To be honest I don't know why this was deleted. There isn't cliché, or copyright, but it said spin off. Of what? I know that no one has done this before, and im not copying. Im no hater, and I didn't come here to rant. I just wanted to know why this was deleted for a second time.Can I PUHLEEAASSEE have this undeleted???? Thanks, I appreciate feedback. You've been jinxed 22:17, January 24, 2014 (UTC) (Ninjaskillz) :Reason why it was deleted was because it followed the Jeff-inspired steps. Also, it mentioned Jeff the Killer, which metioning a pasta monster is a cliche. 16:18, January 27, 2014 (UTC) All of my work is gone. Dear Admins, I've been a loyal member for two years now and I love this site for exposing my art to a wider audience other than family and the odd, patient friend. Over these past years I've grown as a writer and as a person thanks to this site and the people I've met here. It's been a bumpy ride from unknow to somewhat noticed by popular readers such as MrCreepyPasta and TheCreepyDark. While I'm still critical of my pieces such as "A Song's Melody" or "Poem of MrCreepyPasta" I still feel that the collection of just under 50,000 views via videos created by said narrators' readings of my work. Though, within this past month, I've been cleared of all my pastas and have been deleted from the US page entirely and without a single notice or message on my talk page. I understand the policies have changed since I began posting on this wiki but I believe I deserve a second chance as I have only posted part of my collection. Just last week I posted a poem titled "Foregiveness" and, without warning, it was deleted with not so much as a peep from anyone. I don't feel that I can continue being apart of this community if this is what it has come to. With Concern, MissRosalinaLuma AKA BENSGirl97 You've Met with a Terrible Fate Haven't You? 21:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The Nyan Cat Background Story Hey how's it going. So I come back to this wiki every once in a while to check out how my pages where doing an d it turns out my story "The Nyan Cat Background Story" was deleted. I'm not totally sure why it would have been deleted nor did the delete box thing give any info on why it was deleted by you. If it's because I haven't been maintaining it I can understand. But the page was getting pretty popular an d creating a lot of traffic appearantly due to the page being locked. If you could explain this whole situation to me that would be awesome. thanks. Alex.peck3 (talk) 00:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : It was deleted because it was really bad, sorry to say. Did you not notice how it was in Category:Troll Pasta? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes I did. I realize it was "bad" because it wasn't for the shock quality. I realize that's what you guys look for but I mean it did help a lot with traffic. Lots of people on YouTube have read it and gave credit to me and the website. There even has been a spanish translation of the damn thing! I'm not begging for you guys to bring it back, i honestly could care less. I'm just saying it's kinda stupid on your guys' part because all its doing it giving less and less traffic to this website. Considering that my story has been on here for a year+ it should have just stayed where it was. Bad or not, people enjoyed it and it's kind of a bummer. Alex.peck3 (talk) 02:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Screaming Sam Hi, I had a page called Screaming Sam. I was wondering why my C.P. was deleted? I don't see anything wrong with it. I actually use it as a backstory for admin tags. Point is it was a character that I made and I saw nothing wrong with it. I Just Found Out... Hello, I Just Found Out... (Had to do that.) that my story, "I Just Found Out..." was deleted. It was my first story and my only story, and before 20 minutes was up, it dis-appeared. I would like a short reason in-stead of this simply being "denied" if you will. Thank you. Uhh... I don't quite know how to do the tag thing, since I'm really new, so... JokesOrReality (talk) 18:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC)JokesOrRealityJokesOrReality (talk) 18:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, it did not have spelling/punctuation errors, and it wasn't a "Wall'O text". Jane the Killer: The Real Story Why did you delete Jane the Killer: The Real Story? I didn't write it, but I really liked it, and was disappointed that it was deleted. I thought it was really good. ~ Elena Crystal The Beast in the Workshop My Creepypasta was The Beast in the Workshop. I'm very confused as to why it was deleted. Maybe the way I capitilized the title was weird, but I find it odd that they would delete someone just for that. There might've been a few typos here and there, but I originally wrote the story on my typewriter, so maybe I just read and typed so fast I didn't notice. But without typos, what would there be to edit? Also, I feel that it was written well enough to meet the Wiki's Standards. It might've been deleted due to the fact I had added a few Pastas to stupid categories resulting in a ban, so it mightve been removed as punishment. So, yes, I would hope that you would allow my story to be re-published, as I am quite proud of it, but if I'm denied, that is fine as well Thank you for your time.